mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 351: Omnidirectional Scampi Blast
"Omnidirectional Scampi Blast" was originally released on April 17, 2017. Description This week, we're celebrating a momentous birthday by full-force launching a Razor Scooter into the hungry mouth of a volcano. We're also talking about how good shrimp scampi is for nearly 55 uninterrupted minutes. Suggested Talking Points 30 Over 30, Morning Meditation, Shakesports, Plant Murder, Scampi Friends, Nacho Fries, Coffee Fidelity, Fast Food Pirates Outline 8:32 - Today I was leaving my apartment to get coffee at a nearby coffee shop, and my roommate was leaving at the same time to go to work. We walked out together, but when we reached the sidewalk, she said, "Have to walk separate!" and then she walked to the other side of the street and continued to walk the next three blocks in the same direction as me at the same pace. We've lived together for several years, and it wasn't one of those awkward situations where we said goodbye only to find out we were walking the same direction, which is the worst. I told her I was going to the coffee shop. Am I good? - Alone Walking the Same Way in The Bay Area 13:08 - Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user frosty, who asks: What sports did william shakespeare like? I have an english project to do and i can't find any answers to this question. Can someone tell me with a reference site? 20:09 - So my roommate left town to go see her family for Easter weekend and left me in charge of her plant. She prides herself on her gardening skills, but I don't think she's ever taken care of an indoor plant before, since I watched her over-water it twice in the two days just before going home, and now it's starting to die. I told her to stop watering it, but she wouldn't listen, because, quote, I have a cactus, and I don't know how to take care of real plants. Now I'm stuck caring for this stupid dying plant and she's going to think I'm the one who killed it. She comes back on Wednesday. How do I tell her she was the one who killed the plant without destroying her weirdly inflated and fragile ego? Please keep name anonymous - I've been trying to get her to listen to the show and I don't want her to recognize the situation. 27:43 - Y - Sent in by Nicolas Potter, from Yahoo Answers user Sharon S, who asks: What goes well with shrimp scampi? 33:55 - Munch Squad - Taco Bell's Nacho Fries 40:43 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Message for Caleb and Kyle. Message for Alex! Advertisement for The Beef and Dairy Network. 48:21 - The other day I went to McDonald's to claim my free coffee since I have a completed Coffee Fidelity card. When I go to McDonald's, it is always at the same time at the drive thru, so it's always the same girl at the till. However, when I came to give her my free coffee coupon, she said I could keep the coupon, and she still gave me the free coffee. Can I use my coupon given that the girl knows I've already tried to claim it? Do I have to go to an out of town McDonald's to claim it, or have I entered an infinite free coffee loophole? - The Most Caffeinated Munch Squad Member in Montreal 61:54 - Housekeeping 64:54 - FY - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from Yahoo Answers user Hippo72, who asks: Is it possible to curve a NERF bullet like in the movie Wanted? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Erin Kys Category:Brooks Oglesby Category:Munch Squad